The way she loves me
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Hotstreak thinks about Virgil, and the smaller man's love for him. Family fic


Hotstreak let loose a content sigh as he gently stroked Virgil's slender back. Virgil let out a pleasured sigh before trying to burrow himself deeper into the hollow on Hotstreak's shoulder, sleep having already claimed the boy. Hotstreak smiled tenderly at Virgil before kissing the smaller boys head. Sleep was slow to take the fire-starter, it usually was when he was thinking about his Virgil. Hotstreak was usually thinking about Virgil, so that wasn't new, but lately it had gotten a little more intense. The red head was astounded with how much Virgil loved him, especially considering how badly Hotstreak had treated him when they were younger. To add on top of that, Hotstreak threaten, beaten, and tried to kill Virgil's alter ego 'Static shock'. Virgil let loose another sigh before cracking open a tired, melted chocolate eye. He watched Hotstreak a moment, sleepily, adoringly, obsessively, before he decided to speak.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Virgil's voice was muzzled with sleep and all together curious as to why his lover was awake at this god awful hour. Hotstreak looked at him with a smile, Virgil always seemed to know when he couldn't sleep.  
>"Thinkin' mostly. Go back to sleep babe, you need the rest," Hotstreak replied, needing Virgil's lower back with an overly heated hand.<p>

"Don't wanna," Virgil whined back, a pleasured moan mingling with the whine. Hotstreak smirked gently, pressing his knuckles deeply into Virgil's constantly aching lower back. Virgil let loose a loud, happy moan, his slightly propped head falling back onto Hotstreak's shoulder.

"But ya' need the sleep babe, ya' both do," Hotstreak replied quietly.

"Your awake though," Virgil mumbled, sleep still lacing his gentle voice.

"That don't matter though Virg'. Ya' need to sleep, to rest up fer yer doctors appointment tomorrow, then going to school," Hotstreak replied before kissing Virgil's forehead.

"I wanna be awake with you," Virgil replied stubbornly, before trying to burrow further into Hotstreak's warmth. Hotstreak's fiery green eyes softened considerably.

"All right," Hotstreak said tenderly, a large hand continuously needing Virgil's back. They spent the next hour talking before sleep eventually claimed them in a comforting warmth and love. Hours later, when the sun began to creep up, lighting this particular half of the world, Hotstreak awoke, green eyes cracking open: Though sleep did try and drag him back in to the land of dreams. He wouldn't give in of course, he never did. The red head was always up with the sun, regardless if he slept well the night before. A large hand came to his face, rubbing sleep out of his eyes before he looked down at Virgil. Hotstreak smiled broadly when he saw the position that Virgil had currently gotten himself into. The smaller male had turned over in his sleep, so his back was facing Hotstreak, and had curled himself into a semi-fetal position all the while clinging to the red heads arm. Hotstreak kissed the boys head before gently pulling his arm out of Virgil's grasp. Hotstreak was silent as he got dressed and walked out of their room, wanting Virgil to sleep as long as was aloud.

The large man made it to the kitchen just as silently wanting to get started on breakfast for Virgil and the others. When the coffee pot was full, and Hotstreak had his own cup, another being walked into the kitchen, this one was a female in every sense of the word.

"Dammit Francis, don't your sleep?" A sleepy looking Wonder-Women asked grumpily. Hotstreak got out some cocoa powder before answering.

"O' course I do, just rise with the sun is all," Hotstreak replied to the Amazonian beauty. She looked disgruntled, but motioned for the coffee pot. Hotstreak smirked and grubbed her a cup and poured and mixed her coffee and chocolate. Diana made a happy sound as she took a sip of her first cup of coffee.

"Better?" Hotstreak asked.

"Much. How did you sleep?" Diana asked as she moved to sit at the table.

"Good, thanks again for lettin' us stay with ya'," Hotstreak replied.

"You've been saying thanks for the past six months, we get that your grateful," Diana responded gently.

"The league took Virgil, Maureen, and I in when no one else would, we're in your debt. Or at least, I am," Hotstreak responded seriously.

"It wasn't right for Virgil's father to, basically, kick you three out, especially since Virgil's pregnant," Diana said with a growl.

"Mr. H was terrified when he found out I got Virgil pregnant, he didn't understand that. Our three year age difference doesn't help much either," Hotstreak replied gently. "'Sides, you'd freak out to if your seventeen year old male child told you he was carrying a baby too."

"That still doesn't make it right. Virgil is such a sweet kid, and has always been respectful and kind with everybody, and for the record Francis, I wouldn't freak out as badly if my hypothetical male child told me he was pregnant. I'd be a little more miffed at the age difference." Diana responded calmly. The edge was still clear in her voice, having never liked the thought of a parent, any parent, abandoning their child for anything. When the league had found out what happened to their part time youngest member, they allowed them to stay in the watchtower until further notice. The surprising thing was when Diana basically 'adopted' the two as her surrogate children. It probably had something to do with Hotstreak being a strong believer in respecting women. He thought it was wrong to ever hit a women, even if was a training match and he knew the female could kick his ass.

"Pro'lly no, but its over now, Virgil chose to love and stay with me and I'm not ever lettin' him go," Hotstreak replied, rolling his neck to pop it.

"How is Virgil by the way?" Diana asked in a motherly way after a few moments of silence.

"Tired mostly, and his back hurts a lot. Maureen and Foley have been helpin' to take care of him tho', so it helps," Hotstreak answered, pulling out a frying pan so he could get started on breakfast.

"It's not surprising considering his body isn't used to this kind of strain. Is Maureen excited about being a big sister?" Diana asked.

"She's ecstatic. Maureen's been babblin' 'bout bein' the perfect big sister, and she's been hopin' it's a girl too. Virgil's pretty insistent that it's gonna be a boy tho'." Hotstreak replied easily, a warm smile in place. The whole time they talked, Hotstreak had been busy making pancake batter, to feed his growing family. It was when the first dollop of the white past hit the pan did Batman and Superman show up.

"Morning Hotstreak," Superman replied cheerily. He wasn't fully comfortable with Hotstreak and Static's relationship, growing up in a space that didn't really support it, but he let it go. Superman had tried to start up an argument in the beginning, but Hotstreak made a quick demand to see Superman's green card. Superman had stared at the younger man in confusion before Gear told him that, technically, he himself was an illegal alien. _(I kill me sometimes.) _He backed off after that comment. Now it was more the fact that Static was underage.

"Mornin', coffee's ready," Hotstreak grunted in reply. He still didn't really like hero's, though he made an acception with Diana and Virgil.

"Where's Static?" Batman asked rather gruffly, like always.

"Asleep, like he should be," Hotstreak replied calmly, not willing to get into an argument this morning.

"He should be up now," Batman replied, grabbing coffee for himself.

"His appointment ain't till nine and the doc said he needs a lot of rest," Hotstreak replied, anger rising in his voice. Batman glared but backed off, they didn't need Hotstreak throwing a temper tantrum right now, especially since he was cooking. Ten minutes later, a sleepy looking Maureen showed up with a grumpy looking Virgil following behind her. Maureen brightened when she saw Hotstreak and promptly gave him a hug around the wast, to which the large red head returned.

"Morning daddy," Maureen said happily.

"Mornin', why'd you wake yer momma up? Ya know he needs his sleep," Hotstreak said, concern lacing his raspy voice.

"I was already up. The baby decided to kick me in my spleen this morning before punching me in the bladder, so I got up." Virgil answered grumpily.

"Ah," Hotstreak responded, going over to kiss Virgil's forehead. Virgil smiled at him pleasantly before going to sit down.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Maureen asked, sitting at the table as well.

"Talkin' 'bout the way yer momma loves me," Hotstreak replied mischievously.

"You're so full of shit," Virgil replied stiffly.

"Momma said a bad word," Maureen said with a giggle.

"Which you don't repeat," Virgil grumbled out, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Should you be drinking that?" Batman asked, eyebrow raised beneath his cowl. Virgil shot him a withering glare before taking a big gulp of the hot liquid. The move was instantly regretted by the electric hero.

"HOT!" Virgil said, jerking so bad that he almost spilled his coffee. Hotstreak rushed over to him, patting Virgil's back as he chocked a little.

"You okay?" Hotstreak asked, clearly panicked.

"Yeah, drank it down to fast," Virgil replied with a cough.

"Poor baby," Diana said getting up to get him a cool class of water. She shot Batman a quick glare as she did this, mouthing that he'd be in trouble later. After that exciting morning, they day went by pretty normally. Virgil got a good health review from the league doctor assigned to his bizarre case of pregnancy and then he was off to school. Virgil decided to continue to go to Dakota Union High in spite of Batman offering to tutor him: However, he did have to explain to his principle and teachers that a 'sudden medical condition' had made itself known and he had take care of at random times. Hotstreak didn't go to school anymore, he graduated when he was eighteen, doing it for Virgil. Currently, Hotstreak was twenty at the moment, Virgil was seventeen.

After a long talk with Mr. Hawkins, Hotstreak got legal custody of Virgil, so he could take care of him. Hotstreak was protective as hell when it came to Virgil on a normal basis, though it became worse when they discovered that the boy was pregnant. Hotstreak was pretty much hovering over Virgil almost constantly and considered them pretty much married. Neither of them considered getting actually married, it was to much trouble to deal with the court systems and having to go to a state where they could, legally, get married. Though, Hotstreak had been considerate enough to get them matching rings so people would take the hint that they were both taken. Hotstreak would brag, regularly, to anyone he was in semi constant companionship with about Virgil. The league, at work, it didn't matter because Virgil, their daughter and their new baby are the only things that mattered to the red head. He knew, _knew, _that he'd do anything at all to keep it that way, and he did. Virgil had wormed in with his petit little hands to grab the brutes blackened heart and kept it to him forever and always.

When the day came to an end, both Hotstreak and Virgil waited in a distant school field for Diana to pick them up, both were relatively happy with the days events. Though Virgil did complain a little because of his back hurting and the baby trying to make friends with his bladder, but it was fine. It was Hotstreak's and his baby growing inside _him_, it was a new life _they_ created growing inside of _his_ womb. What ever made Virgil grow these girl parts made both of them happy. It was a little freaky to not only discover that there was a baby in there, but a working womb as well. But it worked for both of them, because they didn't want babies with anyone but each other, and have Maureen of course. When the day finally winded down from school work, a slight baby scare, which turned out to be the baby kicking, and another check up, both lovers tucked their daughter in and wen to bed themselves. Both didn't fall asleep right away, of course, but they didn't really talk either, both in a steady state of silent comfort.

"I love you Francis," Virgil said, breaking their silence. Hotstreak looked down at his lover with a grin.

"I love you to baby, always have, always will," Hotstreak replied happily.

"Me to dear," Virgil replied before giving a jaw cracking yawn.

"Sleep babe, you need it," Hotstreak said gently, large hand rubbing circles in Virgil's lower back.

"Not until you do," Virgil whined out, making Hotstreak grin. "Fine, we'll just talk until we both sleep," Hotstreak replied. And they did.

**I'll have this feeling**

**Till the day that I die**

**When I hear my baby calling**

**A simple motion, a look in her eyes**

**And I'm helplessly falling**

**I'd give all of somebody else**

**For any piece of her heart that's left**

**She knows me better than I know myself**

**Let me tell you****'bout the way she loves me**

**Ooh, I'm proud to let it show**

**I'm crazy about the way she loves me**

**Ooh, I want the world to know**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Came close to letting this train pass me by**

**Just like a fool, second guessing**

**I could've spent my life wondering why**

**I didn't cherish the blessing**

**But I know, she'd come my way**

**Lonely nights would have been okay**

**I have her promise that she's gonna stay**

**Let me tell you****'bout the way she loves me**

**Ooh, I'm proud to let it show**

**I'm crazy about the way she loves me**

**Ooh, I want the world to know**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah **

**Nobody else could do me so right**

**A breath of Heaven in my darkest night**

**I'm gonna hold on with all of my might**

**Let me tell you****'bout the way she loves me**

**Ooh, I'm proud to let it show**

**I'm crazy about the way she loves me**

**Ooh, I want the world to know**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**


End file.
